Tigers Prey on Fear
by Alsodef
Summary: Calvin is having troubles for a while now, being plagued with nightmares and the like. Luckily, tigers are excellent weapons against nightmares. -A 3-shot-


**Departure (Part 1/3)**

 _The tiger is the most fearsome hunter in the wild. For an animal, the tiger is the living embodiment of fear. And this is exactly what tigers use while hunting. They prey on fear, it makes their prey go mad, stop thinking rationally and make mistakes. A group of deer, for example. If they stick together, none of them would have anything to fear from a lonesome tiger. However, when fear starts kicking in, they start thinking about escaping on their own, more than keeping everyone safe. And this is what makes for their demise. A tiger preys on fear, if you do not show him fear, he will not hunt or hurt you._

The five year old boy named Calvin looked at the encyclopedia in front of him. He couldn't read the words, but the pictures were beautiful. As he moved his little hand over them, his little brain was running at full capacity. Maybe he could ask his father for a tiger? That would help with keeping the bad monsters away, and they could be friends… Calvin wanted a friend. His sighs and longing looks did not go unnoticed, and both his parents did not have to think too long about a christmas gift for their son.

David Haddock was browsing through the stores, as were countless others at this time of year. He and Abby had been thinking about Calvin's monster and nightmare problems for a while now, and this might actually be the answer they were looking for. His son had been having bad dreams for a while now, and neither he nor his wife knew what they could do about it. Calvin's recent love for tigers was what might just provide the outcome.

Yet after browsing through countless shops, stores and secondhand places, David had lost all hope of finding a tiger-plushie. With his head bowed low, he walked back home. The streets were a walkway of light, but he was just thinking where he could find what he was looking for, not paying any attention to the light.

"Mr. Haddock!" A voice spoke up from behind him. As David turned around, he looked upon an unexpected face.

"Johnson, it has certainly been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, honestly. Man, it has been, what? Six years? Seven?"

"Seven, yes. You left for Australia, if I recall correctly? How did that go?"

Mr. Johnson laughed nervously, shook his head in disbelief at how naive he had been and told David all about his failure there. Apparently, there had been a girl involved, and some angry parents or something.

"Anyway, that is why I came back here. Back on my own, in the place where I was born. It's crazy how we all go in circles, isn't it?"

David smiled, nodded and replied. "Circles indeed, I have been walking around through the town for hours now, but I still did not have any luck in finding the right present for Calvin."

"Calvin? You've got a son?" Mr. Johnson said, a wondering look, combined with a smile, on his face.

"Ah yes, you've been away for a while. Yes, he's now five years old."

"Congratulations man, and what do you need as a present? Anything specific you are looking for?"

"To be honest, yes. A stuffed tiger, given his recent obsession with them."

"Hmm, you might be able to find stuffed toys at the Colfer's. They are moving soon, and cleaning their house. Since they had four boys who are now all adults, that might actually be a good shot of finding a tiger."

"Hmm, you're right. I hadn't thought about that yet… I'll go there then, thanks. Oh and Johnson, don't be a stranger. Come around anytime." David Haddock said, waving with his hand as he rushed off to the Colfer's, hoping to find what there what all the stores didn't have.

Andrew Colfer was a man that was nearing the seventies, but he didn't really look like it. He dyed his hair, true, but he was still standing strong and being an active sporter. Yet, he and his wife had decided to move to a smaller house near the city center when all four of their boys had left home for studies or general adult life. David Haddock had quickly dropped by home to get a bottle of Bearkeep, a local distilled spirit that he knew both the Colfer's liked. As he knocked on the door, it didn't take long for it being opened. Calvin's father realised that he would look quite weird, standing in front of the door, a bottle of strong liquor in his hands and a hopeful look on his face. The Colfer's however, being as generous and hospitable as always, asked him in, seated him on the couch, asked if he wanted a drink (he refused, but offered his own to the two of them), and made sure he was comfortable before asking him why he was coming over on a whim.

"Well, you see Mr. Colfer, I am looking for a specific kind of stuffed toy, and none of the shops have it. When I was on my way home, I met an old colleague of mine, who said that I could try to find it here."

Andrew Colfer nodded before giving David a reply, thining about all the cardboard boxes that were stuffed in the rooms upstairs. "I see, what kind of stuffed toy? I guess it would be an animal?"

"Yes, a tiger, to be precise."

Mr. Colfer rose his eyebrows in surprise, and his wife nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I guess it would be time for him to move on. Just a moment please, mister Haddock."

David was surprised by the reaction, but he did as he was asked and waited in the room with Mrs. Colfer.

Andrew Colfer pulled open the cabinet of very special things, just as he did every day. In here were some war-medals, pictures, a few books and one stuffed toy. An orange tiger. took the tiger out and placed it on his bed. Just as he always did, he turned around for a few seconds, looking back on his tiger the following moment. Hobbes had never changed, and he had been his best friend since as long as he could remember. Now, it seemed it was time for both of them to move on.

"Andrew?"

"Hobbes."

"It's alright, you don't need me anymore. If I can help another kid, I would gladly do so."

"I know you will." A few tears appeared in the old man's eyes. "I know you will buddy. We've had a helluva time, didn't we." He said, using the word that his tiger had used in countless and countless conversations. The tiger smiled, a sad smile.

"We did buddy, we certainly did."

The tiger walked up to the old man, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, no longer holding back his tears. "I will miss you, old man."

"Hm, yes, so will I, fleaball."

"Now, enough with the tears, we'll be in contact, I'm sure about that. As soon as my new buddy can write, I'll write you."

"Heh, that sounds nice. Okay." Andrew Colfer took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes and picked up his tiger. "Let's go, Hobbes. Time for a new adventure."

The moment that Andrew Colfer returned in the room, David Haddock noticed his bloodshed eyes. His mind wondered about this while he saw the stuffed tiger. It looked old, yet intact. It was also a really nice looking one. Calvin, that much David knew for sure, would love it.

"You can take it with you, David. It's time that my buddy of old goes to a new kid." Mr. Colfer said, his voice heavy. Apparently, this was a pretty big deal for the older man. His wife placed an arm on her husband`s shoulder as he handed the tiger over to David.

"Thank you, he looks beautiful." He said, his head bowed in thanks.

Mr. Colfer opened the door for him, and replied: "Not a problem. Goodbye, Hobbes. Have a wonderful time with your next buddy."

From the shoulder of the father of his new owner, Hobbes smiled and winked to the old man, followed with a swift wave.

The old man stood in the doorway for a while after that, not minding the cold wind and snow outside. He stared at the point where his oldest and first friend had disappeared. At a certain moment, his wife called him back in, and Andrew realised that he had been standing in the doorway for quite some time already. Looking one last time, he mumbled the six words once again as he slowly closed the door: "We had a helluva time, buddy."

* * *

 **More to follow, Soon. The same goes for some of my other stories, you'll notice.**

 **-Alsodef**


End file.
